On a user interface of a computer application, when a user selects an object (such as an installation package of an application Google App Engine), operations related to the object are generally displayed to the user in the form of a pop-up context menu. When a menu item is selected, a function or action corresponding to the menu item starts to be executed. After the execution is completed, a result of the execution is fed back on the user interface that changes visually.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a pop-up context menu interaction method in the prior art, as described below:
S11: An object (that is, an installation package of an application Google App Engine) is not selected by a user.
S12. An object is selected by the user.
S13. After the object is right-clicked by the user with a mouse, a context menu pops up, where the menu displays operations related to the object, including an Install menu item and a Delete menu item.
S14. The Delete menu item is selected by the user.
S15. An operation confirmation dialog box pops up, prompting the user to confirm whether to delete the file.
S16. After a “Yes” confirmation button is selected by the user, an operation of deleting the object starts to be executed.
S17. After the operation of deleting the object is completed, the object disappears.
The pop-up context menu interaction method has the following disadvantages: The user and the system need to perform cross-responses and interactions, the operation steps are complicated and not intuitive enough, and interrupt the continuity of user operations.